In the army
by KirstineEEChristiansen
Summary: Kurt Hummel's joining the army on his father's commands, in the hopes of him becomming "a real man", but what will happen when he meets another guy who's just like him?
1. Goodbyes and hellos

Kurt looked outside as he waited for the bus. His belongings were packed in the biggest suitcase he owned, his clothes were neatly folded and gently stuffed among the other things that could be found in the suitcase. Pictures, books and papers and pens for letters. Kurt Hummel, a young man, was waiting for the bus that would send him off and into the army. He sat in silence and enjoyed the last minutes he would have in this house for a long time. He could hear his dad in the kitchen, talking to his wife Carole, Kurt's stepmother. Kurt listened closely and turned his head, in hopes that he could catch a glimpse of them, just to keep their picture in his mind.

Who knew, maybe he would forget them? It wasn't to know how long he would be there. It was impossible to hear what they were arguing about, but he was pretty damn sure that it was about him. About him and his... his being, if you could even say that.

Yes, Kurt Hummel wasn't "normal", or at least not normal in the way that people would think of. People talked behind his back, whispered and called him names. Kurt didn't mind, he had put up with it for years, but it was a bit different with his dad. Burt Hummel was a respectful man. He was loyal, kind and a loving father, who had always shown his best interest in his son. He loved Kurt, he really did, but when he had found out what Kurt was, he had lost it. Sure, he still loved Kurt, but he couldn't handle it. It wasn't normal. He didn't know how to act around him. Everything Kurt did or said, ended up feeling different to him. As if he didn't even know his own son anymore.

It had hurt Burt a lot to enlist his son in the army, but he felt that it was the right thing to do. A place where his son couldn't act upon his... "perversions", as people said behind their backs. Burt had definitely heard people use that word about the way _they_ behaved.

Yes, Kurt Hummel was gay. It wasn't that bad, right? No, he was wrong. It was apparently something very bad and now he had to be punished. Sent to the army, learning how to be a "real man".

Kurt could see the bus outside the window. It was time. He picked up his suitcase and looked into the kitchen. He looked at his dad, as Burt turned around and their eyes met for the first time in weeks. Kurt had pretty much avoided eye contact with his dad ever since the news that he was about to become a soldier. He loved his dad, he did, but this... this was too much. Burt went forward and placed himself in front of his son. "Kurt..." Burt said and laid a hand on his shoulder. Kurt felt a thrill down his spine. Like it wasn't a touch that was welcome, at least not anymore. Kurt looked at him. His glasz eyes piercing through Burt's soul, making him feel like ice. Burt felt a bit uncomfortable, but luckily Kurt pulled away and went to the door. Before opening the door, he felt Carole behind him. She turned him around and gave him a big, warm, long and loving hug, before letting him go. She kissed him on the forehead and squeezed his arm.

Kurt knew that Carole had struggled with Burt's decision. It wasn't like she had tried to stop it, but she did not understand it. She felt fine with what Kurt was. She saw nothing wrong in it. Kurt really loved her for that, she was understanding. She was the woman that he had missed since his mom had passed away. She was everything he needed in a stepmother and now she was taken away from her, like his own mom was.

Kurt whispered a low "goodbye", opened the door and left for good. He stood there for a moment, looking at his worst nightmare. He could see himself in the camp, lying on a lousy, old and dirty bed, while all the other hunks would be talking about girls and boobs and pussy and he would lie there, all alone. He would die from the physical challenges. He couldn't wear his designer clothes. He couldn't take care of his skin. He couldn't be himself.

He went to the bus and stepped inside. The bus driver was an old man. He looked rough, as if his skin was made out of sandpaper. He gave Kurt one of those elevator-looks and gave him a nod, saying he should get back in the bus. Kurt was afraid that the man could tell by the looks that he was gay. He actually dressed down for the event, wearing a lose white t-shirt, no accessories. He had even borrowed a couple of _normal_ jeans from his stepbrother Finn. He had assured Kurt that they wouldn't suspect anything with a couple of his baggy jeans.

Kurt thought about Finn for a moment. He used to have a huge crush on him (they went to the same school), and when he found out that they were going to be stepbrothers, he was sent over the moon. They had had their ups and downs, but it had only brought them closer to each other. They truly felt like brothers now and they trusted each other. They told each other their secrets and Finn was the first person that Kurt had told he was gay. Finn already knew (the designer clothes and the endless skincare routines had made it pretty obvious), so it was a relief for Kurt. Seeing how understanding he was about him.

Kurt stepped inside and took a look at the others guys in the bus. All kinds: nerds, studs, jerks, small guys and big guys. He was about to go further into the bus, when suddenly he felt something blocking his foot and he fell, as long as he was, forward and he felt all air being pushed outside of him as he hit the ground with a big bump. He heard the crowd laughing at him, and when he got up, he got a good look at the guy who had made him trip. A Jewish-looking guy, mohawk, visible bone structure and a badass look. "What a loser" he said out loud and highfived a guy sitting next to him. The other guy was a bit chubby, brown hair and a bit sad-looking. Kurt shook his head lightly and continued his way into the bus. They all looked at him, laughed and whispered, as he passed them. All seats were taken, and he had to walk all the way to the back of the bus before there was a free seat.

He stood there for a moment, taking a look at the guy who sat in the seat next to his. He was short, had a bit of a tan and he had dark, curly hair. The guy looked up and their eyes met. Glasz to hazel. Kurt could have sworn that it was the prettiest eyes he had ever seen in his entire lifetime.

It took him what felt like minutes before he pulled himself together and opened his mouth to speak. "Is this seat taken?" he asked shyly. Kurt felt like punching himself for that stupid question. Of course it wasn't taken, nobody was sitting there. The guy smiled at him. "No" he said. Kurt gave him a small nod and sat down. He liked the guys voice. It matched his pretty, pretty hazel eyes and-

Oh god, Kurt was thinking too much about this. He had sworn to himself that he would never ever fall for a straight guy again, and especially not in the army (that would pretty much be the worst place ever, duhh). He was thinking to himself, when the guy cut him off. "I'm Blaine Anderson, by the way" he said and gave him his hand. Kurt looked at him for a moment. _Blaine Anderson_. What a cute name- _No, no, don't! _Kurt smiled at him. "I'm Kurt... Kurt Hummel" he said and shook his hand. Blaine smiled again.

Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought it would...


	2. Roommates

The ride on the bus was not that different from what Kurt had thought it would be. It was loud, it was annoying and all the guys couldn't keep their mouths shut. Boobie-this and pussy-that, it was all they had to talk about. Kurt thanked himself for the fact that he had remembered his iPod, which contained all his favorite show tunes and Broadway numbers. He couldn't live without the masterpieces _Don't Cry for Me Argentina_ and _Defying Gravity_. They both reminded him of his best friend from high school, Rachel Berry. She was this annoying, loud and way too controlling girl whom he had hated for years, but they ended up being friends. They both found a huge interest in music and especially in musicals. They had had a rough start, but their friendship had grown special. God, he already missed her so much. Being very... flamboyant, as he would call himself, girl friends were necessary!

While the beautiful voices blasted in his ears, rescuing him from the not so beautiful voices of the other guys, he got a few glances at the other boy, what's his name...? Oh, Blaine!

Blaine seemed like a quiet guy. Not like all the others. He studied him closely. His hair was dark, he had long eyelashes, he had a tan, he was short, a hint of a beard, he wore glasses and he was lightly humming as he was reading a book. He was kind of cute. Kurt smiled and looked back at his iPod. Maybe they could be friends? Kurt needed a friend, and he knew for sure that he wouldn't befriend any of the others guys. They were too... guyish for him.

Kurt had to admit it: he was a bit girly, if not really, really, really girly, but he couldn't help it. He didn't feel like being all smelly and rough and tough. He preferred to be clean and neat and stuff like that. Just like girls were. But hell, as if he got to be that in the army. He couldn't do his skin-cleansing rituals and he couldn't dress nice. He pretty much had to be a guy. Oh dear lord, why couldn't he have made him straight?

He sighed, and maybe he sighed a bit too loud, because Blaine turned his head and looked at him. "Is something wrong?" he quietly asked and laid his book down. Kurt looked into his eyes. He smiled a bit before answering. "No... no, I'm just... not ready for this" he said and he felt his breath hitch. Blaine smiled a bit. "Same. I'm not really up for it..." he said and returned to his book. Kurt stared at him. He didn't turn himself in? "You didn't enlist yourself?" Kurt asked, a bit surprised. Blaine shook his head. "No. My father did" he mumbled and continued his reading. Kurt wondered. What had Blaine done wrong?

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. He had a few small talks with Blaine, but that was all. He was after all a complete stranger to him. Kurt wondered about Blaine and his father enlisting him, but that was all. He needed to relax, he had been stressed for about what seemed like too many weeks now. Just a little sleep would do the trick.

It was afternoon before the bus arrived at the military base. Almost all the guys were asleep when they arrived, so the driver had to shout and yell and grumble before any of them woke up. "You lazy punks, get up before I'll cut your tongues out and tie them around your pretty, white necks!" he yelled as he slammed his hands down at the table next to his seat. Kurt woke at this and the same did Blaine. The guys hurried up, got their baggage and ran outside as fast as they could. The looks the bus driver gave them could kill, and Kurt was pretty sure that he was being slaughtered in his mind as he walked past him. As he got outside, they were all standing in a big group, all pretty clueless about what was happening next. Oh, and it was raining, so it was all kinds of depressive.

Kurt was standing in the rain, his white t-shirt and baggy jeans getting all soaked and he had no idea of how this was all going to work out. He felt like he was all alone in a cruel, cruel world. He sat down on his suitcase and looked at the others. Even though it was raining hard, some of them managed to keep up. That Blaine guy had even brought a guitar and now they were all gathering around him. Kurt smiled a bit. He loved to sing. He used to sing all the time, he would never stop and he was even in a school choir. This is actually where he met Rachel. They were called "_New Directions_" and they used to compete in different competitions, but high school ended, so did the choir and now he was here. All alone in the army. He sat and stared at the guys while they sang and he couldn't stop himself from humming. He knew this song, it was... Oh, he remembered. Finn used to sing this all the time. _"Jessie's Girl"_. It was actually funny, because Finn was dating Rachel at some point, and she used to date a guy named Jesse, while Finn was all lovesick and constantly babbling about her. Kurt laughed and was about to open his mouth to sing along, but they were abruptly stopped, as a man walked fast forward and towards their little group.

"Attention!" he yelled as he neared. The music stopped and they were all focused on the man, a bit weird looking, if you asked Kurt. He wasn't that tall and he wasn't that muscular, but he had the most unbelievably fake-looking curly hair ever seen. It looked like a perm or a wig. "My name is William Schuester, you will call me Mr. Schuester and I shall be your leader the next couple of months. If you have any questions you may come to me, but listen: There are NO stupid questions, so if you have any questions about food or bathing or nighttime, don't" he said, in an attempt to be funny, but he pretty much failed as all the guys just stood there and looked at him. Mr. Schuester coughed lightly and looked around. "Okay, I will now announce your name and in which house you will be sleeping, so listen carefully when you're announced and go directly to your house!" he said and started to yell a bunch of guys' names. Kurt didn't really listen. He was too focused on worrying that he would be assigned a room with those guys who made him trip earlier.

"... and for the last house! You will be sleeping in section Blue B7: _Puckerman, Noah – Karofsky, David – Chang, Mike – Hummel, Kurt!_" Mr. Schuester yelled and Kurt felt like he was being hit by a train, a very big train who's goal was to crush him. He looked at the guys who were supposed to be Noah Puckerman and David Karofsky. "_Oh man_" Kurt thought and sighed. Not those guys...

"... and last but not least:_ Anderson, Blaine!_"

Kurt looked up from his misery. He looked at Blaine. Well, that was good news. Kurt smiled a bit, and he could see that Blaine was smiling too.

"Okay, go to your houses! Further information will be told over the speakers!" Mr. Schuester said and took one last look at them. He gave them a small nod and then marched away. Most of the guys were already gone, but Noah Puckerman was still left. He looked at Kurt. "Whatcha looking at, loser?" he said and shot him a death glare. Kurt blushed. "N-nothing..." he quickly responded. Noah Puckerman made a "whatever" look, took his luggage and started walking towards the house. Kurt decided that he would wait a minute, no need to disturb that guy anymore than he had already done.

So Kurt sat down at his suitcase once again. He sighed and turned his phone on. He knew that they would take it away from him anytime soon, but he needed to send a few text messages before entering his worst nightmare. He send a message to Finn saying he was fine (obviously he was lying, but Finn was pretty naive, he would buy it), a message to his dad about the place (actually to Carole, but still) and one to Rachel (saying he missed her). She was probably the person he was gonna miss the most, if not already.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Kurt heard someone say. He looked up and saw Blaine. Kurt looked back down at the phone, hoping for an answer, but that would have to wait. He turned it off and stuffed it inside his pocket. He stood up, grabbed his suitcase and started walking towards Blaine. He gave him a short smile.

They walked side by side in silence as they reached their house. "You first" Blaine said and opened the door. Kurt walked inside. Nothing fancy. A big room, five beds, a sink and a small room that probably would be the toilet. Kurt and Blaine stood side by side once again and glared at the others, who had already unpacked and made themselves at home. Kurt looked around and back at Blaine.

"I guess we should take the bunk bed?" he said and smiled. Blaine nodded and they walked fast forward, ignoring the looks from the others, or... the Asian guy didn't look at them, he was still unpacking. "Top or bottom?" Blaine asked and Kurt quickly responded with a "pardon me!" and gave him a suspicious look. Blaine was confused by the sudden reaction. "You want the top or bottom?" he asked once again and pointed at the bed.

Kurt slowly understood what he had meant. "Oh..."

He felt himself blush and he quickly mumbled "bottom..." and laid his suitcase at the mattress. Blaine smiled and jumped upstairs. Kurt stood with his back against the others and felt himself redden even more. "_Kurt!_" he thought to himself and he felt like he could die just from the embarrassment. Luckily it didn't seem like Blaine had noticed anything and thank God for that!

Once they were settled, they heard Mr. Schuester's voice blasting through the speakers. Practical information about food, duties, cleaning, practice and stuff like that were told. Kurt laid himself neatly down at the old, dirty mattress and closed his eyes.

Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day...


End file.
